STREET RACER
by sasunaru-doujins
Summary: Sasuke a une course à disputer mais il crève sur la route. Il fera la rencontre d'un mécanicien qui lui conseillera de renoncer avant de lui offrir une chance de gagner.


**Auteur : sasunaru-doujins « J'écris par plaisir mais je publie pour vous, pensez aux reviews pour encourager »**  
**Bêta : Sonnyus**  
**Pairing : SasuNaru**  
**Rating : M**  
**Genre : Romance **  
**Influences : Saga Fast and Furious ( c'est ça de se taper les 8 d'un coup x)  
Mention utile : Les capotes n'existent pas pour faire joli ! **  
**Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à Maître Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Au volant de sa Nissan GTR, Sasuke roulait tranquillement en direction d'Okinawa. Il venait de Tokyo pour affronter le champion en titre de drift du pays.

Cela faisait plusieurs années qu'il avait commencé les courses, mais c'est seulement maintenant qu'il se sentait prêt à battre cet homme qui faisait parler de lui dans tous les drags* ou touges*, où il s'était lui-même créé un nom. Sans prétention, il avait commencé au bas de l'échelle, affrontant et gagnant contre tous les prétendus champions des villes du pays, connues pour les courses de nuit illégales.

Aujourd'hui, son nom roulait sur la plupart des routes du Japon, il savait qu'il avait déjà atteint la ville d'Okinawa, celle du vrai champion, car la nouvelle d'une course là-bas lui était revenu à ses oreilles et celles de son équipe. Tout le monde savait que si quelqu'un en entendait parler, c'est qu'il était convié.

Son équipe, composée de Juugo, Suigetsu et Karin, s'était formée au compte-goutte :

Suigetsu, un homme frêle aux cheveux blancs et à moitié dénudé, possédait la capacité de détecter et réparer n'importe quelles fuites ou problèmes d'une voiture. Karin, aussi dénudé que Suigetsu, avec qui elle entretenait une relation tumultueuse, avait du style avec ses longs cheveux rouges et ses lunettes fines. Sasuke trouvait qu'elle complétait Suigetsu à merveille avec son don, celui de regarder n'importe quelle voiture et deviner exactement ce qu'il y avait sous le capot. Quant à Juugo, un homme grand et musclé, de nature plutôt calme et posée, n'avait pas forcément de don, mais, quand Kimimaro, son meilleur ami, avait perdu la vie en sauvant celle de Sasuke dans un virage, Juugo avait décidé de rester à ses côtés, estimant que s'il avait donné sa vie pour lui, alors il devait faire de même.

Suigetsu l'avait suivi parce qu'il l'avait libéré d'un street racer fou furieux, à qui il devait de l'argent. En effet, quand Sasuke avait découvert son don, il avait joué sa dette à la course et Sasuke l'avait remporté. Après ça, il avait été reconnaissant et l'avait suivi, car il était un chien errant. Karin, elle avait simplement suivi son homme.

Lui, qui était-il ? Un simple orphelin qui avait perdu sa famille dans un accident de voiture et qui, depuis, cherchait constamment à dompter la route, flirtant avec la mort presque toutes les nuits.

La voiture de Suigetsu prit une bifurcation avant de sortir de l'autoroute.

\- On devrait s'arrêter dans un hôtel.

Sasuke regarda Juugo, côté passager, qui cherchait déjà différents endroits où loger, sur son téléphone portable.

\- On n'aura pas le temps. Cherchons plutôt où se passe la course.

Même si l'équipe savait qu'il y avait une course, ils devaient la trouver. Ils n'avaient qu'une seule et unique chance et plus beaucoup de temps pour y parvenir.

Il s'apprêtait à donner plus d'instruction quand il sentit son pneu arrière crever sans prévenir. Il jura entre ses dents, il ne devait pas voir cela comme un mauvais présage, mais comme une chance de revoir l'état complet de sa voiture avant la course de sa vie.

Après avoir mis les warnings, il s'arrêta sur le bas-côté de la route, attendant que Suigetsu et Karin reviennent donner un coup de main. Il sortit de la voiture pour examiner les dégâts, mais rien d'irréparable à l'horizon. Quand la deuxième voiture de l'équipe se gara à ses côtés, ils décidèrent de chercher un garage peu fréquenté, voir à l'abandon, pour s'occuper de ce pneu.

Ils reprirent la route, Sasuke tracté par Suigetsu. Ils firent plusieurs kilomètres ainsi, avant de se garer devant un garage miteux. Malgré le panneau fermé sur le devant de la porte, qui devait mener à l'accueil, la grande porte de l'atelier était ouverte et ils pouvaient entendre des bruits provenant de l'endroit.

Ils s'avancèrent dans le garage et, sans discrétion, Suigetsu signala leur présence de deux doigts dans la bouche. Un jeune homme arriva à leur hauteur, châtain, les yeux marron, en t-shirt et jogging sale.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

\- On a crevé. On aurait besoin d'un pneu et de votre garage pour le remonter, répondit Suigetsu.

\- Oui, bien sûr, répondit son vis-à-vis, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Cool, alors.

\- Non, mais vous vous prenez pour qui ? le coupa le jeune, soudainement sérieux.

Le groupe comprit que la première réponse était ironique et ils se firent renvoyer d'où il venait, peu gracieusement.

\- Konohamaru, du calme, je m'en occupe.

La voix rauque fit frissonner Sasuke. Il chercha immédiatement à qui elle appartenait et tomba dans des azurs chaleureux.

Au bout de plusieurs secondes, il décrocha pour détailler l'homme en totalité. Ce dernier était blond, les cheveux en bataille et trois cicatrices ornaient chacune de ses joues bronzées, ce qui lui donnait un petit côté bestial. Il dévia le regard plus bas, sur le torse découvert, recouvert de cambouis, cambouis présent également sur le jean de l'homme et sur les mains qui s'essuyaient sur un chiffon.

Il le vit accrocher le chiffon sur sa hanche et récupérer un bout de tissu sur l'autre. Lentement, l'homme enfila un débardeur blanc, le salissant aussi.

Cette vision l'électrisa et il dut utiliser toute la force de son esprit, pour contrôler son corps, qui lui rappelait que ça faisait plusieurs jours qu'il n'avait pas répondus à ses pulsions primitives. Depuis qu'il avait choisi cette vie de débauche et sans attaches, il ne se satisfait que d'hommes qui montraient ses fesses, après qu'il eût remporté les courses, mais qu'ils lui laissaient un arrière-goût d'insatisfait.

\- Ce jeune homme n'y a peut-être pas mis les formes, mais il a raison, ce garage ne vous appartient pas, alors si vous voulez faire des réparations vous-même, je vous laisserais vous diriger ailleurs. Sinon, je peux la réparer et vous vérifieriez le travail après, si vous ne me faites pas confiance.

\- Mon mécanicien sera présent tout le long si ça ne vous dérange pas, répondit Sasuke.

\- Ça ne me dérange pas, sourit son vis-à-vis, dévoilant une dentition parfaitement blanche.

L'homme envoya le dénommer Konohamaru leur chercher de quoi se rafraîchir par cette chaleur d'été et récupérer ses affaires, tandis qu'ils faisaient rentrer la voiture de Sasuke et la placèrent sur le pont élévateur, pour être à bonne hauteur. L'adolescent revint avec des bouteilles de bière, qu'il distribua aux clients et à son patron.

\- Tu es sûr que tu veux que je parte ? s'assura le châtain, en jaugeant, d'un mauvais regard, le groupe d'opportun.

\- Oui. Aller file retrouver ta petite copine.

Le jeune homme le remercia d'un grand sourire, avant de se gratter nerveusement l'arrière du crâne, semblant vouloir dire quelque chose. Naruto le marinait un peu avant de lui demander ce qu'il voulait.

\- J'aurais besoin d'une avance…

\- Tu plaisantes ? Je t'ai déjà donné une avance le week-end dernier, qu'est-ce que tu en as fais ?! rouspéta-t-il.

\- Bah, tu sais, les parents de Moegi ne m'aiment pas trop et le foyer n'accepte pas que je ramène du monde, alors je suis obligé de payer un hôtel pour… Fin, tu vois quoi, j'en ai marre de faire ça ici où -

\- Ok, c'est bon, j'ai compris, le coupa le blond.

Ce dernier mit sa main dans sa poche arrière pour ressortir des clés d'appartement qu'il balança au gamin.

\- Je te le laisse pour le week-end, mais je te préviens, lundi, je ne veux aucune trace de votre passage et sers-toi de l'argent dans la grenouille pour vous faire plaisir.

\- Merci, tu es le meilleur, un vrai frère, je t'aime !

Konohamaru se jeta sur le blond et le serra contre lui avant de se faire ébouriffer les cheveux et de partir à toute allure.

L'adulte sourit, un doux regard protecteur sur l'enfant avant de s'atteler à la réparation de la voiture, observer par Suigetsu.

Juugo resta en retrait, hors du garage, à écouter la clochette accrocher à la porte du garage, tinter au vent tandis que Karin faisait un tour des lieux, exerçant son don sur les voitures présentes. Sasuke ne loupa rien des regards de ce qu'il supposait être le propriétaire des lieux, sur son équipe. Naruto faisait attention à tout ce qui se passait autour de lui, prêt à agir si quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas, ou s'ils allaient trop loin dans cet endroit qui ne leur appartenait pas.

\- Course de drag, Touge racing, Cannonballs ou simplement Drift ?*

Sasuke aurait pu être surpris, mais dans cette ville, réputée pour les courses de nuit, quoi de plus normal pour un garagiste de connaître ce sport.

\- Un peu de tout.

Un rictus moqueur lui répondit et se fut Suigetsu qui réagit en premier en lui demandant quel était son problème. Sasuke soupira devant l'attitude de son coéquipier, qui risquait de contrarier le blond et il n'était pas disposé à rattraper les gourdes de Suigetsu, surtout qu'il préférait passer son temps à essayer d'attirer le mécanicien.

\- Sui. Et si tu allais faire un tour.

\- Mais…

Sasuke le dissuada de rétorquer et l'envoya d'un regard rejoindre Juugo et Karin, qui étaient tous les deux dehors à présent. Quand il se retrouva, plus ou moins, seul avec le mécanicien, il se rapprocha assez près pour garder un œil sur le travail effectué, même s'il le faisait surtout pour mater les fesses rebondis dans le jean. Il admira également les muscles saillants qui roulaient, sous le débardeur, en fonction de ses mouvements.

\- Quand tu auras fini de me reluquer, tu pourras peut-être me passer cette clé ?

Sasuke accrocha les azurs provocateurs et il répondit avec des onyx malicieux, tout en lui tendant ce qu'il désirait.

\- Que font des Tokyoïtes à Okinawa ?

\- Je viens me mesurer à Pain.

\- Tout le monde veut se mesurer à Pain, mais pour ça, il faut d'abord le trouver.

\- Et où est-ce que je peux le trouver ?

Bizarrement, Sasuke ne doutait pas une seule seconde que cet homme sache où trouver le champion du pays.

\- Même si je le savais, je ne te le dirais pas tant que tu as ça sous ton capot, crois-moi, c'est pour ton bien.

Le brun haussa un sourcil au « ça », est-ce qu'il voulait dire que sa voiture n'était pas assez puissante ou équipée pour tenir la route. Il l'incita à développer, mais Naruto termina de réparer la roue et le renvoya gentiment chez lui :

\- Si je peux te donner un conseil, retourne à Tokyo et concentre-toi sur un type de course. Dans un ou deux ans, quand tu penseras être le meilleur, reviens me voir et peut-être qu'à ce moment-là, je te dirais où le trouver. Surtout, n'oublie pas de revoir ton intérieur.

\- C'est le tien que j'aimerais voir.

Naruto, passer la surprise de son audace, se mit à rire de bon cœur.

\- Je t'aurais imaginé plus subtil.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps de l'être comme je n'ai pas le temps d'attendre un ou deux ans de battre ce mec. Je suis le meilleur, dans tous les domaines, dis-moi où le trouver, susurra-t-il.

Tout en réclamant l'information, il colla son corps à celui du mécano, approchant ses lèvres dangereusement pourtant, un doigt bronzé s'immisça entre eux et il ne put lui voler un baiser.

\- Encore une fois, je te déconseille de l'affronter, comme je te déconseille d'aller plus loin dans tes avances.

\- Et pourquoi ça ? sourit-il.

\- Parce que tu perdras et je ne voudrais pas voir de la tristesse sur ce beau visage.

Sasuke laissa le doigt sur ses lèvres tracer un chemin jusqu'à sa joue avant de redescendre le long de sa mâchoire. Sasuke se mordit la lèvre inférieure, pour se retenir de prendre violemment cet homme sur le capot d'une des voitures qui étaient en réparation.

\- Alors, fais en sorte que je garde mon sourire.

\- Je doute fortement que mon homme apprécie que je t'aide, peu importe la façon.

Il avait terriblement envie d'envoyer balader l'opinion du garagiste, mais les mises en garde attirèrent davantage son attention.

\- Quelque chose me dit que tu serais capable de transformer ma défaite en victoire.

\- Je viens de te le dire, mon homme ne va pas aimer que je te file un coup de main.

\- Il n'est pas obligé de le savoir, souffla-t-il en embrassant le doigt avant de grignoter une oreille.

Une main sur son torse le repoussa gentiment.

\- Il sait toujours tout. Il a des yeux partout.

Sasuke posa sa main sur celle bronzée et ne put s'empêcher de lui préciser qu'il était à Okinawa seulement jusqu'à la fin de la course, ce soir, que ce serait bête de passer à côté de lui. Il était légèrement imbu de sa personne, mais le propriétaire des lieux semblait réceptif.

\- Tu joues avec le feu, beau brun et j'aimerais bien savoir ce que je gagne à rentrer dans ton jeu ?

\- Que dirais-tu de la place, que tout le monde va s'arracher ce soir ?

\- Dans ton lit ?

\- Non, dans mon cœur, contredit-il.

Sasuke eut droit à un second rire qui le berça. Il se fit traiter de beau-parleur et ils se taquinèrent encore quelques minutes avant que Naruto lui demande d'envoyer son équipe plus loin :

\- Dis-leur d'aller faire un tour aux quatre coins d'Okinawa.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a là-bas ? intervint Suigetsu en revenant dans l'atelier avec Juugo et Karin.

\- Vous verrez quand vous serez sur place.

Pourtant, ils ne bougèrent pas, septiques et peu confiants envers le blond, avant que Sasuke ne les envoie, personnellement, faire un tour. À contre-cœur, ils prirent la voiture de Suigetsu et s'en allèrent. Quand ils furent hors de vue, Naruto actionna la fermeture de la porte du garage et Sasuke s'approcha de lui, le sourire aux lèvres, prêt à bondir dessus.

\- Je croyais que ton homme n'allait pas aimer.

\- Il n'est pas obligé de le savoir, sourit le blond en le laissant s'approcher.

Sasuke ne perdit pas de temps et crocheta sa nuque pour goûter les lèvres pulpeuses, mais son beau mécanicien lui refusa, le plaquant contre le capot d'une voiture en réparation. Il attrapa son haut et le retira. Naruto ne comptait pas perdre de temps apparemment et ça lui allait très bien. Il fit la même chose avec le débardeur blanc de son vis-à-vis avant de soulever les hanches pour se libérer de son jean. Il quémanda un baiser, mais il lui refusa en posant, encore une fois, un doigt sur ses lèvres :

\- Laisse-moi le temps d'aller chercher ce qu'il faut, murmura-t-il à quelques centimètres de son visage.

Il grogna d'impatience et son érection prit entièrement vie quand Naruto balança outrageusement des hanches. Il la pressa d'une main en gémissant. Son futur amant revint tout sourire et lui balança des vêtements à la figure.

\- Aller dépêche-toi d'enfiler ça et montre-moi que tu mérites de te mesurer à Pain.

Abasourdi, Sasuke resta comme un con sur le capot, regardant un jogging et un vieux t-shirt entre les mains. Ce mec n'allait pas lui faire ce coup quand même ?

\- Je ne voulais pas que tu salisses tes vêtements et ce qu'on va faire est assez sale.

\- …Ok, alors on va vraiment faire de la mécanique ? demanda le brun.

\- Bien sûr, qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? répondit-il l'autre, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. À moins que, tu ne saches que conduire des voitures ?

Apparemment si.

Naruto le taquina encore et Sasuke répondit en mettant les vêtements qu'il avait entre les mains, ronchonnant et pestant sous le rictus amusé du mécano.

D'abord réticent, il finit par accorder sa confiance au blond et le laissa toucher le moteur de sa voiture, l'aidant dans ses manipulations. Il demanda en détail pourquoi ils changeaient certaines pièces et pas d'autres, dans quel but et à quel moment utiliser le surplus rajouté. La plupart des choses ne lui étaient pas inconnues, mais il voulait savoir le pourquoi du comment. Naruto semblait savoir exactement quoi mettre, à quelle place et ça l'intriguait.

La voiture était à terre, le capot relevé et les deux hommes étaient penchés dessus. Naruto jeta un coup d'œil discret à son client. Il ne s'attendait pas à le voir capable de manipuler des boulons ou des clés à la perfection, lui qui s'était présenté en jean classe et chemise bleu nuit, un air hautain peint sur le visage. Ce n'était pas son genre de juger les gens, loin de là, mais s'il pouvait être honnête, il le voyait plus comme un fils à papa qui faisait un caprice.

Ce n'était pas le cas apparemment.

\- Qui t'a appris ce que tu sais sur les voitures ?

Sasuke se crispa, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu.

\- Ok, mauvais sujet visiblement.

\- Non, il n'y a pas de mal. Vraiment.

Après l'avoir rassuré, le brun se tut un instant avant de reprendre :

\- Il s'appelait Orochimaru… Mes parents et mon grand-frère sont morts dans un accident de la route. J'étais assez jeune et j'ai développé une certaine phobie pour les voitures. Rien que d'entendre un moteur ou voir une voiture me paralysait, puis Orochimaru est arrivé. C'était un Bad boy qui traînait sur le parking du seul bar de la ville, là où je bossais pour me faire un peu de fric, à la recherche de petits minots. Le genre sexy et rebel en cuire, au volant de la plus grosse voiture, qui attirait rien qu'en existant.

\- Et tu as été pris dans ses filets ? rigola-t-il.

\- Pas vraiment, il me faisait flipper comme personne, il venait tous les soirs avec une voiture différente, il faisait rugir son moteur en croyant que ça attirerait mon attention, mais la seule chose qu'il a obtenue de moi, c'est mon poing dans la figure. Mon histoire n'était pas un secret en ville, alors ça a dû lui revenir aux oreilles et il a tenu à faire ce qu'il fallait pour régler mon problème et m'avoir dans son lit.

\- Il a réussi ?

\- Plutôt deux fois qu'une. Il m'a chopé dans sa voiture et m'a baisé jusqu'à que j'oublie que j'étais dedans.

Après ça, tout avait coulé de source entre eux, il suivait Orochimaru de partout, il avait été un tremplin vers son nouveau lui. Grâce à lui, il s'était senti plus fort et au-dessus de tout. Il avait arrêté les cours ainsi que son boulot au bar et apprit tout ce qu'il fallait sur les voitures, mais pas seulement.

\- Il a canalisé ma peur et j'ai fini par prendre goût à être dans un véhicule. En fait, j'ai commencé à me dire que si j'avais aussi peur, c'était parce que je n'avais pas de pouvoir dessus, alors j'ai commencé à m'y intéresser. Connaître les points forts et faibles de chaque véhicule et quand j'ai eu toutes les cartes en main, j'ai appris à les maîtriser. Je me disais que si j'avais le contrôle, je contrôlerai aussi ma peur. Orochimaru a aimé me faire grandir et m'apprendre ce qu'il savait, mais, quand j'ai commencé à être meilleur que lui, ça ne lui a pas plut. Il ne pouvait pas avoir deux streets racer aussi bon dans la même ville. On s'est affronté, j'ai gagné et je suis parti.

\- Il n'a pas essayer de te retenir ?

\- Si, mais un homme est mort et, après ça, Juugo, le grand roux, ne l'a pas laissé me rapprocher.

Sasuke parlait de Kimimaro, il préféra ne pas s'étaler sur cette histoire, qui le touchait personnellement, car il se sentait coupable de la mort du meilleur ami de Juugo. Il s'en voudrait à vie, mais chaque course, il lui dédiait.

\- Ainsi, tu conduis juste pour contrôler ta peur ou pour flirter avec la mort de la route, qui t'a voler ta famille ?

\- Maintenant ? Un peu des deux…avoua-t-il.

\- Je pense savoir ce que tu comptes faire si tu ne gagnes pas contre Pain, mais dans le cas contraire, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

Effectivement, ce n'était pas difficile à deviner qu'il continuera à concourir s'il perdait jusqu'à affronter de nouveau Pain et lui voler son titre même si pour ça, il devait y passer toute sa vie.

Sasuke ne mit pas longtemps à réfléchir, il savait déjà ce qu'il voulait faire après ça. En fait, ça faisait déjà longtemps qu'il voulait arrêter les courses, mais il ne pouvait pas le faire sans avoir atteint le sommet sinon, il aurait eu une impression d'inachevé.

\- J'aimerais ouvrir une sorte d'auto-école de haut niveau, pour apprendre aux gens à conduire. Si les gens savaient mieux conduire, il y aurait moins d'accident de la route et de mort.

\- Bon projet, mais je suis sûr que ce n'est pas tout ? sourit Naruto.

Sasuke répondit par un sourire. Il se demanda comme cet homme, qu'il venait de rencontrer depuis une heure seulement, pouvait déjà lire en lui aussi vite. Même son équipe n'avait rien remarqué.

\- Non, j'aimerais aussi avoir un garage comme toi, un endroit où je pourrais me réfugier et réparer, encore et encore, ma voiture pendant des années, avec mon homme ou faire des tours avec.

\- C'est difficile de trouver une personne qui a la même passion que toi et surtout pendant plusieurs années.

\- Je sais, mais je la trouverai et quand ça sera fait, je ne la lâcherais plus. Je passerai des moments comme maintenant.

Oui, c'est exactement de ça que Sasuke rêvait aujourd'hui. Ça faisait des années qu'il concourait et roulait de villes en villes, mais il se fatiguait de plus en plus, il voulait de la stabilité et une vie paisible à présent. Il se suréleva sur les rebords de sa voiture et jeta un coup d'œil à Naruto, qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Si lui, s'était livré à cet inconnu, il voulait la même chose.

\- Ton homme n'a pas la même passion ?

\- Elle n'est plus aussi forte qu'avant.

\- C'est que ce n'est plus une passion alors.

Un petit rire crispé lui répondit. Pourtant, au-delà de ça, il vit une pointe de tristesse. Il respecta le silence de Naruto pendant plusieurs minutes, avant que ce dernier, le brise lui-même.

\- C'est compliqué, souffla le blond. Quand nous nous sommes rencontrés, lui et moi n'avions rien d'autre qu'une vieille voiture qui nous servait de toit. On n'avait pas de fric pour manger, et nous avons commencé à voler des pièces pour les revendre. On s'est fait choper par un groupe, qui nous a mis une raclée, ils nous ont rendu la monnaie de notre pièce, laissant notre voiture à moitié démontées. On a appris à la réparer tout seul et ce fut un déclic, après ça, nous avons élu domicile dans ce garage miteux et abandonné dans la ville la plus connue des streets racer, celle qui pourrait nous donner du boulot. On s'est mis à réparer toutes sortes de véhicule et différentes personnes faisaient appel à nous. On a fini par se faire un nom et, un jour, un street racer nous a proposé de faire un tour, de participer à une course. Mon homme a pris le volant, j'étais à ses côtés et nous avons eu un accident.

Sasuke dévia instinctivement sur la cicatrice qu'il avait aperçue à l'intérieur du bras bronzé, c'était une cicatrice qui partait de l'aisselle au poignet, il supposa, peut-être à tort, qu'elle était la conséquence de l'accident.

\- Ce n'était pas sa faute, la voiture était passée dans les mains d'un mauvais mécanicien, mais il s'en est voulu. Seulement, au lieu de ne plus toucher une voiture et rester à mes côtés pour en réparer, il s'est mis en tête de devenir le meilleur pour ne plus avoir d'accident et pour que je puisse remonter en voiture avec lui, en toute confiance. J'ai tenté de lui expliquer que ça ne venait pas de lui, mais rien ni faisait. Alors, il fait course sur course et je me contente d'être son mécano, pour qu'il reste en vie.

\- Tu as réussi à remonter dans sa voiture ? demanda, curieusement, Sasuke.

\- Non, toujours pas.

Naruto avait beau dire que la faute revenait au véhicule, s'il ne montait pas dans la voiture de son homme, c'est qu'il n'avait toujours pas confiance en ses capacités. Seulement, si l'accident était récent, rien de plus normal.

\- L'accident date de… ?

\- Dix ans, aujourd'hui même.

\- Je suis désolé, je-

\- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, rassura le blond. Depuis ce jour-là, je ne suis jamais remonté dans une voiture.

\- Tu te véhicules comment, du coup ?

Naruto fit un signe de tête sur le côté et montra une moto orange et rouge. Il lui expliqua que cet engin était la seule chose qu'il acceptait pour le conduire d'un point A à un point B. Ça paraissait plutôt insensé, mais il se sentait plus en sécurité dessus, capable de sentir le mouvement du vent, qu'enfermé dans une boîte en ferraille.

Après ce moment d'échange entre inconnus, ils travaillèrent jusqu'au coucher du soleil, avant que le propriétaire des lieux, décrète avoir terminer de travailler.

\- Je pense que tu as ce qu'il faut sous le capot pour avoir une chance de te mesurer à Pain, lança Naruto en s'essuyant les mains sur un chiffon.

Sasuke n'était pas idiot, Naruto était avec son homme, dans cette ville, depuis dix ans, il connaissait forcément le champion, son visage, ses points forts, ses points faibles. Tout.

\- Désolé de te décevoir, mais il n'a plus rien à perdre.

\- Tout le monde a quelque chose à perdre, rétorqua Sasuke.

Naruto haussa des épaules avant de fermer le capot. Il incita le brun à se changer et rappeler son équipe, tandis qu'il partit se laver les mains dans un petit lavabo, au coin de l'atelier. Sasuke lui demanda combien il lui devait pour le travail effectué et Naruto répondit :

\- Ne meurt pas pendant cette course et retourne d'où tu viens pour vivre la vie que tu m'as racontée, elle mérite d'être vécue.

\- Alors, ça veut dire que tu vas me dire où trouver Pain ?

Naruto émit un petit rire. Sasuke n'avait retenu que ça, il en fut un peu déçu. Il s'apprêtait à lui donner l'adresse quand le brun lui défit son pantalon, qu'il descendit sur ses chevilles, entraînant son caleçon.

\- Qu'est-ce que-

Il posa un doigt sur sa bouche pour le faire taire, geste que lui-même avait fait deux fois dans la journée.

\- Il n'est pas obligé de le savoir.

C'est vrai, son homme n'était pas obligé de le savoir, mais il savait tout quand il s'agissait de lui. Naruto voulait vraiment repousser cet homme, mais ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'était plus comblé par le sien, il était délaissé et avec les années, au lieu de se rapprocher, ils s'étaient éloignés. Il voulait le quitter, mais il en était bien incapable. Son ventre se tordit d'appréhension et d'une peur excitante. Il ne pensait pas que ça irait plus loin qu'un méchant flirt entre eux.

Sasuke cajola le sexe du mécanicien qui prit vie sous sa main. Il embrassa l'aine et respira la forte odeur masculine, il avait envie de le dévorer, mais se retint. Il releva les yeux pour demander la permission aux azurs, mais ils se cachèrent derrière des paupières closes et une canine mordit dans la lèvre charnue, comme pour se retenir de gémir. Il le pompa et la tête blonde partit en arrière, un gémissement fit vibrer la gorge, qui lui donna envie de croquer dedans.

Il n'avait pas vraiment d'attache sentimentale, mais il pouvait comprendre la torture que cet homme ressentait. Il se détestait d'aimer ce qu'un autre homme que le sien lui faisait. Seulement, ce n'était pas son problème, il n'était là que pour une nuit et il comptait en profiter un minimum. Il le prit en bouche pour le sucer avec envie. Une main vint se perdre dans ses cheveux.

\- C'est bon, entendit-il.

Les mots l'encouragèrent et il suça plus fortement, rencontrant une légère toison blonde. Une de ses mains, partit caresser les bourses qu'il jaugea pleines puis titiller l'anus qu'il désirait ardemment. La main dans ses cheveux resserra sa prise et Naruto haleta fortement. Il poussa des hanches, son anneau rosé se dilatant d'envie contre son index et son majeur.

\- A-Arrête… S'il te plaît, supplia-t-il.

Sasuke entendit clairement la détresse dans la voix, mais les hanches qui bougèrent d'elles-mêmes pour approfondir la gâterie, disaient tout le contraire. Il décida d'abréger les souffrances de cet homme en enfonçant deux doigts pour lui donner du plaisir.

Naruto éjacula sans pouvoir se contrôler, il se maudit intérieurement d'avoir ressentit du plaisir qu'un autre lui avait donné, mais il s'en voulut davantage de ne pas avoir regretté et d'en vouloir plus.

\- Et merde, dégage, souffla-t-il en remettant son boxer et pantalon tandis que le brun se relevait pour lui faire face.

Naruto se retourna pour lui monter son dos et s'accrocha de part et d'autre du lavabo, son client colla son érection à ses fesses.

\- Tu en as envie. Pourquoi résister ?

\- J'appartiens déjà à quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Je ne vois pas de chaînes et si c'est le cas, libère-toi.

Sasuke dégagea ses mèches blondes de sa nuque et il décala la tête sur le côté.

\- Personne ne mérite d'être traité comme un objet, en tout cas, moi, je ne traiterais jamais comme tel.

Naruto ricana de sentir une bouffée de chaleur l'envahir. C'étaient exactement les mots qu'il avait besoin d'entendre. Son homme le traitait comme un objet casé qu'il essayait de réparer et il en avait marre. Il se sentait prisonnier de sa propre vie, lui qui vivait au jour le jour depuis son adolescence, il avait l'impression de devoir rester et étouffait à faire tous les jours la même chose, à faire des choses pour les autres et non pour son bonheur.

Il voulait être libre. Continuer, mais pour lui. Vivre une vie paisible, avec ses voitures, ses mécaniques, quelque chose qui ressemblait, à peu de chose près, à la vie que rêvait d'avoir Sasuke.

Et ce fut sûrement pour cette raison qu'il céda.

\- Fais ce que tu as à faire et tire-toi, cracha Naruto.

Sasuke ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, même si ça le contraria. Il libéra les fesses qu'il allait savourer en même temps qu'il agrippa la tignasse blonde, forçant Naruto à tourner la tête dans sa direction. Il lui vola un baiser farouche, rentrant sans autorisation sa langue tandis que de sa main libre, il libéra son érection et la guida à l'entrée du corps. Il poussa sans préavis, rentrant jusqu'à la garde dans un gémissement de bien-être.

Naruto engloutit facilement Sasuke, trop facilement et sa culpabilité envers son homme ne fit que grandir davantage. Sa bouche fut relâchée et il rouvrit les yeux, qu'il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir fermés.

Embrumés par le désir, ils se regardèrent sans comprendre ce qui passa entre eux à ce moment-là. Sasuke se pencha à nouveau sur ses lèvres avec tendresse, les faisant frotter entre elles. Il souffla contre :

\- Offre-toi à moi. Laisse-moi être le seul pendant cette étreinte. Ne pense qu'à moi.

Sasuke ne contrôla pas ses mots et ne chercha même pas à savoir pourquoi il les avait prononcés, alors qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un coup rapide, sans importance, comme il avait l'habitude depuis des années.

Ce fut instinctif pour Naruto, comme si les mots de Sasuke avaient éteint la lumière. Il se vida la tête de tout et il ne se résuma qu'à l'instant présent, dans les bras musclés. Il se laissa prendre contre son petit évier de garage, la main contre la glace, la salissant encore plus de cambouis. Il oublia jusqu'à son nom.

Pour la première fois depuis son accident, il accepta de monter à bord d'une voiture et se laissa conduire. Il prit des montées et quelques descentes qui manquèrent d'arrêter son cœur, certains virages trop serrés, mais il termina la course, le sourire aux lèvres, le cœur battant frénétiquement et plus vivant que jamais.

XxX

Le bruit d'une personne tapant contre la porte métallique résonna et les voix de l'équipe de Sasuke leur parvinrent. Ce dernier se retourna vers le mécanicien dont il n'avait même pas demandé le prénom, mais il ne vit que son dos. Penché sur une voiture, il travaillait comme si rien ne s'était passé dans ce garage. Entre eux.

Sasuke aurait pu le prévenir qu'il s'en allait, mais le propriétaire des lieux entendait ses pas se diriger vers l'extérieur. Il aurait pu aussi lui rappeler où le trouver si l'envie lui prenait de sortir de sa prison, pas si dorée que ça.

Il ne fit rien. Si ce n'est, sortir de ce garage et partir gagner cette course.

* * *

Sasuke regardait en direction du regroupement à plusieurs mètres de lui.

Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui dise, pour savoir qu'au milieu se trouvait Pain. Tout le monde était agglutiné autour de lui et de sa Subaru, comme des mouches autour d'une poubelle.

Il se serait bien présenté, mais il ne faisait pas dans le social, donc, il attendait. Attendre que le grand roi de la piste daigne vouloir donner le top départ aux courses. Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, en se faisant remarquer, s'il ne se dépêchait pas. La patience n'était pas son fort.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? grogna Suigetsu entre ses dents.

\- C'est ce que j'aimerais bien savoir, répondit Sasuke sur le même ton.

\- On attend Naruto, son mec, lança une voix joyeuse qui arrivait près d'eux. Sympas la caisse.

Sasuke haussa un sourcil interrogateur, ses amis firent de même devant ce sans-gêne qui prenait place à côté d'eux, sur le capot de sa Nissan et piquant une bière dans la glacière à terre.

D'un regard, Sasuke dissuada Juugo de le virer, l'homme semblant en connaître sur la situation et il voulait plus d'informations.

Châtain, les cheveux en bataille et deux tatouages rouges en triangle sur les joues, l'homme porta la bière à sa bouche et la vida de moitié. Sasuke le détailla rapidement des pieds à la tête : légèrement plus grand que lui, mais pas plus musclé, un jean brut et un t-shirt blanc, l'habillait simplement.

\- Comme ça, le grand champion a besoin de sa femme pour avancer, se moqua Suigestu.

\- Si j'étais toi, je ferais attention à ce que je dis, surtout quand ça concerne Naruto, répondit le châtain. Tu risques de finir dans le décor avant même d'avoir pu passer une vitesse.

Sasuke jeta un regard en coin. Kiba, le châtain, qui se présenta tout de suite après cet avertissement, semblait très sérieux. Il expliqua vaguement que Naruto n'était pas seulement « la femme » de Pain, mais aussi son mécanicien. Pas une course ne se déroulait sans qu'il vérifie les voitures qui concouraient. Pain et Naruto mettaient un point d'honneur à ce que toutes les voitures ne présentent aucuns risques au départ des courses. Il n'y avait jamais eu d'accident mortel durant les participations à Okinawa et ils voulaient que ça reste ainsi.

Sasuke n'eut pas le temps de faire le rapprochement, qu'un bruit de moto parvint sur la piste, qui avait été dégagée pour concourir. Il reconnut le véhicule sans difficulté, puisqu'il l'avait vu quelques heures auparavant.

Kiba profita de la cohue qui grandissait à l'approche ; de ce qu'il supposa fortement être Naruto, le mec de Pain et son mécanicien, celui même qu'il avait baisé dans la journée et qui avait trafiqué sa voiture pour lui offrir une chance de battre le champion ; pour lui glisser à l'oreille :

\- C'est un pro pour revoir l'intérieur des caisses, mais de toi à moi, c'est son intérieur que j'aimerais bien voir.

Sasuke tourna la tête et leurs lèvres se trouvèrent à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre. Les yeux pétillants de désirs et les canines bien visibles, son vis-à-vis rajouta :

\- Le tien aussi. Si ça te dit, après la course, on va faire un tour.

Le souffle chaud contre sa bouche le fit frissonner, mais il n'acquiesça pas et laissa Kiba partir rejoindre la foule.

Est-ce que les radars gays existaient ? Parce que, sérieusement, ce n'était pas marqué sur son visage et pourtant, les hommes ne se gênaient pas pour lui faire dû rendre dedans. Fallait dire qu'il ne se mettait aucune limite non plus et un coup sur deux, il visait juste.

Sasuke perça la foule, pour trouver la silhouette qui l'intéressait et ce n'était pas celle de Pain, contrairement à ce qu'il pensait.

Naruto mit la béquille de sa moto pour la stabiliser puis descendit, montrant à tous son cul moulé dans un cuir, ultra serré. Le casque disparut pour laisser place à une tête blonde aux yeux bleus, profonds.

\- Euh… Sasuke ?

La voix de Karin lui parvint, mais il n'y prêtait pas attention. Les gens saluaient Naruto comme s'il était leur meilleur pote, certains rigolaient avec lui, mais tous gardaient une distance respectable. Dans cet attroupement, le blond tourna quand même le visage dans sa direction et leur regard se croisèrent. Comme s'il l'avait senti. Comme s'ils étaient connectés.

Puis Pain, un roux percé sur tout le visage et les oreilles, détourna son attention en lui agrippant la nuque pour lui dévorer la bouche, marquant, aux yeux de tous, sa propriété.

\- Rassure-nous Sasuke, tu n'as pas touché à ce mec ? se renseigna Karin.

Son silence fut assez éloquent.

\- Putain, jura-t-elle.

\- Du calme, il ne peut pas savoir, la rassura Suigetsu. Sasuke va gagner cette course sans encombre.

\- Je le sens mal cette histoire, dit Juugo.

Juugo ne parlait pas beaucoup, ce n'était pas son genre, mais chaque fois qu'il le faisait, c'était pour que ces pensées rentrent en résonance avec celles de Sasuke.

Le brun se maudit pendant quelques secondes, le mécanicien l'avait pourtant prévenu, mais, comme toujours, Sasuke n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête. Pour sa défense, combien y avait-il de chance que Pain, le champion en titre, de courses de rue, celui qu'il tenait à battre, se trouvait être le mec du mécanicien sexy qui lui avait donné un coup de main et qu'il avait baisé dans la crasse.

\- À vos voitures, chantonna une voix de femme.

La foule se dispersa derrière les six conducteurs convoqués ainsi que leurs voitures. Quand ils levèrent leur capot, Sasuke se sentit obligé de suivre les autres et il attendit. Naruto mit la tête dans les voitures à commencer par celle de Pain puis passa aux autres.

Il en recala un sans lui laisser une chance de se justifier et quand le conducteur montra les dents, le mécanicien attrapa la tête de son vis-à-vis et le coller contre le moteur. Pain, derrière, fit un pas en avant, mais resta en retrait, les mains dans les poches. On pouvait voir qu'il était prêt à intervenir si ça dégénérait.

\- Tu as de la merde sous le capot, maintenant si tu veux te suicider, libre à toi, mais pas sur ma piste. Tu dégages fissa où je te mets en pièces.

La menace pesa lourd et personne ne pipa mot. Naruto avait du pouvoir, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Quand il relâcha son prisonnier, ce dernier se fit attraper par-derrière, par un gros baraqué, avec autant de piercing que Pain, qui l'amène hors de la piste.

Un mouvement derrière lui attira son attention. Il jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule et trouva une jeune fille, avec les mêmes piercings que le baraqué et Pain. Il fronça des sourcils, puis regarda les cinq autres voitures, où une personne semblable restait à disposition.

\- Putain, il ne rigole pas.

\- Ferme-la, Suigetsu.

Sasuke ne l'avait pas dit méchamment, bien au contraire. Il était d'un calme Olympien. Peut-être un peu trop pour ses amis, qui comprirent que quelque chose n'allait pas et qu'ils devaient rester discrets.

Naruto continua à faire le tour des moteurs, Pain en retrait, mais toujours à ses côtés. Tout le monde savait ce qu'il y avait sous le capot du champion, il ne le cachait pas, ainsi personne ne dit rien à sa présence lors de la vérification. Quand ils arrivèrent à sa Nissan, Pain ne prit pas la peine de les saluer, contrairement à Naruto qui leur offrit un sourire crispé.

Sasuke dévia discrètement ses yeux vers le champion, ce dernier le fixait.

\- Première fois à Okinawa ? demanda le mécanicien, en s'approchant.

Sasuke se décala pour le laisser voir son intérieur, qu'il connaissait déjà tout en répondant par l'affirmation.

\- Pourquoi tu es là ?

Pour la première fois, depuis la soirée, la voix rauque de Pain s'éleva dans les airs. Sasuke comprit que c'était rare quand les gens autour d'eux baissèrent le volume et tapèrent dans l'épaule de leurs amis pour attirer leur regard vers eux.

La main de Naruto, qui se trouvait sur le capot, se crispa et il n'en fallut pas plus au brun pour se rendre compte que l'attention que venait de lui porter Pain, ne présageait rien de bon.

L'air se chargea petit à petit, mais Sasuke n'était pas du genre à fuir. Pas depuis qu'il avait réglé son problème avec les voitures.

\- Pour te battre sur ton terrain.

Pain se rapprocha jusqu'à se retrouver à un mètre de lui.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu as baisé mon homme que tu peux me baiser. Ce ne sera pas aussi facile.

Le silence fut total à cette déclaration. Tout le monde attendait la suite. Un affrontement ? Oui, mais pas avec les mains, sur la route. C'est ainsi que ça allait se passer.

\- Ce n'était pas facile, commença-t-il.

Naruto se redressa avant de se retourner vers son homme. Pain ne le regardait pas, les yeux marron toujours planté dans ses onyx.

\- Mais ça sera encore plus facile de te baiser sur ton terrain. À la fin de la course, tu n'auras plus de titres, plus de voitures, plus de ville et sûrement plus d'homme.

\- Tu crois pouvoir tout me prendre ? cracha Pain.

\- Je ne le crois pas, j'en suis sûr.

Tout en disant ça, il tendit la main pour récupérer celle de Naruto et l'attirer vers lui. Ce dernier se laissa faire abasourdi avant de se rendre compte de la situation.

\- À quoi tu joues ? siffla-t-il entre ses lèvres.

\- Je t'ouvre la cage de ta prison dorée.

Le mécanicien le regarda comme s'il lui avait poussé une seconde tête. Il secoua de la tête tout en soupirant :

\- C'est ridicule. Le spectacle est terminé, tout le monde rentre chez soi, il n'y aura pas de course ce soir ! cria-t-il à l'intention de tout le monde.

Des protestations s'élevèrent et Sasuke devait reconnaître qu'il était du côté de la foule. Il voulait se mesurer à Pain. Naruto claqua des mains en bougeant sur lui pour faire comprendre aux autres de partir. Le champion fit un signe à ses semblables pour aider à la dispersion. Seulement Sasuke ne comptait pas disparaître, il resta près de sa voiture, ses amis en arrière, Pain devant lui, qui le fixait et Naruto entre eux qui attendait.

Le monde disparut, plusieurs minutes plus tard, sous les rugissements des moteurs mécontents.

\- Yahiko, je ne-

\- Tu ne le voulais pas ? le coupa le champion.

Sasuke fut à demi-surpris que Pain est un pseudonyme. Il resta silencieux devant le couple. Il n'était pas voyeur et peut-être qu'il aurait dû se retirer, mais il sentait qu'après les règlements de comptes verbaux, ça allait être son tour sur le terrain.

\- Si je le voulais, mais j'aurais préféré que ça ne soit pas le cas, avoua Naruto.

\- Pourquoi ?

Pain ne posait pas la question sur la préférence de Naruto, mais sur la raison qui l'a poussé à céder aux avances de Sasuke.

\- Pendant un instant, j'ai lâché prise et c'était bon. Je me suis senti libre.

\- Parce que tu les pas avec moi ?

Naruto secoue la tête, un triste sourire sur le visage.

\- Ça fait longtemps que ce n'est plus le cas. Que nous ne sommes plus ce que nous étions et c'est ainsi que je nous préférais. Cette vie ne me convient plus.

\- Pourquoi ne pas être parti plus tôt ?

\- Parce que je t'-

Naruto s'arrêta dans son élan, regard son homme dans les yeux. Il ne pouvait plus lui dire ses mots, pas après l'avoir trompé, Yahiko ne méritait pas l'hypocrisie. Le mécanicien ferma les yeux, inspirant profondément pour se donner du courage.

\- Parce que j'ai encore des sentiments pour toi. Je t'aimais sincèrement à une époque.

Pain resta impassible, Sasuke n'aurait pas su dire si la situation le touchait d'une quelconque façon. Même lui, n'aurait pas été si insensible. Peut-être que le roux ne l'aimait pas autant que ce que les gens disaient. En fait, la seule chose qui lui prouva que le champion aimait le blond, fut l'ordre qui lui donna en plongeant droit dans ses onyx :

\- Monte dans ta voiture, on a une course à disputer.

Pain allait se battre pour Naruto.

\- Non ! contra le mécanicien.

D'un signe de tête, les hommes percés de tout à l'heure entourèrent Naruto et les amis de Sasuke. Ce dernier les rassura avant de prendre place au volant de son véhicule.

XxX

Moteur allumé, sur la ligne de départ. La route n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. Elle était en ligne droite allée-retour, mais séparée par des poids lourds. Naruto se dégagea des gros bras et se mit entre les deux voitures.

Yahiko et Sasuke baissèrent leurs vitres.

\- Ne faites pas ça, on n'est pas obligé d'en arriver là.

\- Ça ne te concerne pas seulement. Cette course doit avoir lieu, répondit Sasuke.

Le compagnon de Naruto regardait la route et son cœur se compressa dans sa poitrine.

\- Ne mourrez pas, souffla-t-il inquiet.

Naruto se redressa avant de se reculer. Il leva les bras en l'air, les moteurs ronflèrent, il compta puis les baissa, donnant le signal de départ. Sasuke et Pain démarrèrent dans une fumée de pneus. Naruto se tourna sur lui pour voir le cul des voitures le fuir, sentant la présence des amis de Sasuke, dans son dos.

Sasuke n'avait pas pied au plancher et il jurait que Pain non plus. Ils se testaient. Aucun n'avait l'avance et aucun n'était en retrait. Ils jonglaient.

D'un coup, Pain ralentit, passa derrière lui, pour revenir sur sa gauche et lui foncer dessus. Sasuke fit une embardée brutale qui l'envoya sur les poids lourds.

Rapidement, il se reprit et s'éloigna pour reprendre sa place. Pain voulait la jouer ainsi, ce qu'il pouvait comprendre, alors Sasuke allait jouer également. Une vraie bataille commença. Pain déviait de gauche à droite pour ne pas le laisser passer. Sasuke appuya sur l'accélérateur pour reproduire la même attaque que Pain lui avait fait subir quelques seconds avants, sauf qu'il l'envoya trop fort dans le décor.

Pain passa sous le poids lourd et ils se défièrent chacun d'un côté des grands véhicules. Arrivé au virage du demi-tour, Pain revint subitement sur son côté, il le poussa, braquant à cent quatre-vingts degrés, pour être le premier sur le chemin du retour.

Sasuke perdu l'avance, prenant le virage de l'extérieur, contrairement à Pain. Il jura entre ses dents. Il devait reprendre le dessus. Pour le narguer, ou une autre raison qui lui échappa, Pain s'arrêta en plein milieu de la route du retour.

Sasuke ralentit et se gara à ses côtés, leurs fenêtres étaient toujours ouvertes. Il attendit :

\- Nous avons le même calibre sous le capot. Alors, on va terminer cette course à la loyale.

Sasuke émit un petit rire. Pain avait voulu lui montrer qu'il pouvait l'écraser à la déloyale, mais ce n'était pas ce pour quoi, le champion était connu, bien au contraire. Pain était un homme droit et non-dangereux. Sûrement l'influence de Naruto.

\- Même si tu gagnes cette course, commença Pain en tourna la tête dans sa direction, il ne sera jamais entièrement à toi.

Les moteurs ronronnèrent, les pneus fumèrent de nouveau. Le champion lança le compte à rebours, Sasuke continua puis le deuxième top départ de la soirée fut donner et ils se lancèrent à vive allure.

XxX

Sasuke franchit la ligne d'arrivée en premier.

Il freina dans un dérapage, pas pour frimer, mais plutôt parce qu'il était lancé à pleine allume et que s'il ne déviait pas sa trajectoire, il terminait dans un mur.

Plus lentement, il revint vers ses amis qui attendaient avec Naruto. Pain arriva directement de la piste, ça faisait longtemps qu'il avait ralenti, sa voiture n'ayant plus la puissance de monter au-dessus des 50 km/h.

Le turbo avait dû lâcher. Avec leur affrontement, ça ne l'étonnait pas.

Pain et Sasuke se garèrent chacun d'un côté de Naruto. Ils sortirent de la voiture. Ils se regardèrent à peine avant de reporter leur attention sur le mécanicien qu'ils convoitaient.

\- Naruto, l'appelèrent-ils en même temps.

Naruto se retrouva au milieu, de deux hommes magnifiques. L'un était son amour de toujours, qui avait oublié comment l'aimer et l'autre était l'amant qui lui promettait un amour renaissant et libérateur.

Il était perdu.

Cette vie de lui convenait plus, il avait besoin d'air. Il s'asphyxiait ici.

\- Naruto, réitéra Sasuke.

Et comme une bouffée d'air, la main tendue de son amant lui insuffla le courage dont il avait besoin pour s'envoler loin de sa cage.

Sasuke vit le moment où Naruto prit sa décision. Le corps, qu'il avait goûté quelques heures plus tôt, se tourna dans sa direction et s'avança vers lui. Naruto tendit sa main pour prendre la sienne.

Sasuke le guida jusqu'à la porte, côté passager qu'il ouvrit. Il l'incita silencieusement à prendre place. Si Naruto était capable de vaincre sa peur, il était à lui.

Le cœur de Naruto battait à tout rompre, il trembla en mettant sa main sur la portière. Il en avait marre d'être prisonnier de son passé, de sa peur. S'il y avait bien un jour pour la vaincre, c'était maintenant.

Il ferma les yeux, prit une forte inspiration et s'assit dans la voiture du brun. Ce dernier referma la portière derrière lui, avant de faire le tour de la voiture et s'asseoir au volant.

\- On y va ?

Naruto regardait Yahiko depuis qu'il était assis dans la voiture, ils se fixaient. Naruto pouvait lire toute la trahison de ce simple geste.

Pour répondre à Sasuke, il coupa le contact avec son amour et la voiture démarra. Un trou dans le cœur, un vide dans l'estomac et le sentiment qu'il n'avait, peut-être, pas pris la bonne décision.

* * *

**_Petite note de l'auteur :_**

_J'espère que vous me pardonnerez le minable combat de voiture mais j'avoue que ça fait plus d'un an que cette histoire est en stand by à cause de cette course, c'était vraiment la dernière scène qui me manquait je me devais de me forcer à l'écrire donc j'espère que ça ne se verra pas trop =s _

_Quoi qu'il arrive, la suite sera dans le projet 52 __😉 donc pas besoin d'insister pour avoir la suite tout de suite, je n'en mettrais pas. _

_RDV en fin de semaine pour le Spin off de SMJTF²MJTS_

_MERCI à tous les guest qui écriront sur cet OS._


End file.
